1. Field
The following description relates to a radio communication apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a radio transceiver and corresponding method performing radio communication bidirectionally.
2. Description of Related Art
A radio transceiver is a communication device including both a transmitter and a receiver. In the radio transceiver, the transmitter may be proximity-coupled to the receiver. The proximity-coupled transmitter transmits a strong transmission signal that may interfere with a receiving operation of the receiver. Such a phenomenon that operation of a device is interfered by a signal transmitted by the device itself is called self interference.
In general, a radio transceiver divides frequency resources or time resources and allocates different resources to the transmitter and the receiver to prevent the self interference.